bonjour, mon amour!
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ino pensó seriamente mostrar las tetas al tránsito vehicular y declarársele a Shikamaru. Ninguna de las dos hizo.


Los personajes **no** son míos, sino de **Kishimoto.**

Err. Me da cierta cosa que mis otp a pocos les gusten y es una verdadera molestia porque la variedad de fics que me gustan son casi nulas. tsk, que mal, -_this is a mad world_-.

Anyway, sin tantas metáforas como me hubiera gustado pero bien simplón como me lo esperaba.

* * *

**;**

Shikamaru era de esos chicos que se llenaban la cabeza de muchas cosas que nunca en su vida les serviría para nada. Se la pasaba durmiendo porque un genio como él no necesitaba de esforzarse más. Shikamaru era de esos chicos que si los presionabas mucho, saldrían corriendo al verse esforzándose en algo que sólo le producía problemas. Por tal razón yo lo odié mucho tiempo, tanto que me dolía en los huesos de los pulgares. Shikamaru siempre estaba mirando el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados y a mí el estomago se me retorcía y me provocaba ir y golpearlo y zarandearlo y decirle que él me dolía en los pulgares. Pero no serviría de nada, después de todo, yo no lo quería y él pasaba de mí considerándome poco más que una chica bonita.

Y problemática. Yo odiaba que dijera eso. En realidad yo odiaba muchas cosas, pero eran tan insignificantes que no vale la pena mencionarlas. Hay cosas que sí, como que mi mejor amiga me lastimaba constantemente porque según ella –y según todo el mundo- yo era terriblemente fuerte y a mí esas cosas sólo me hacían cosquillas. Sinceramente no sé cuál fue el momento exacto en que dejé de ser una chica a pasar a ser sólo una bruja que quiere comerse el corazón de los bebés. Pero no me molestaba porque de alguna manera me gustaba sentirse dura y _nadie me jode, nadienadienadie. _Entonces me resguardaba tras la idea de que algún día alguien sería lo suficientemente valiente como para querer interesarse en mí y decirme esas cursilerías como "yo sé quién eres de verdad" y yo me sentiría tibia y feliz porque alguien me conocía de verdad y que rayos, es una total pérdida de tiempo porque yo sabía que cuando esa persona lo hiciera y viera lo débil y frágil y hambrienta de compañía que era, totalmente dependiente y exigente, entonces esa persona huiría desesperado. Pero ni siquiera ese era el caso, porque no había siquiera una persona que hiciera el intento.

Entonces sólo quedaba yo y yo. ¿Mi escudo? Yo. ¿Mi ataque? Yo. ¿Mi sanador? Yo. Y tan pronto yo me tragué eso, me sentí completamente bien, como quién sabe que está a la deriva del mar y nadie lo podrá ayudar porque nadie quiere perderse con él. _Nadie_, sólo se tiene a él mismo en su sed y desesperación. Ya no suena bien ¿cierto? Ya no suena completamente bien, porque ¿sabes? no lo es. Pero nunca lo admitiría porque lo que último que haría sería generar lástima. Absurdo, yo preferiría raparme antes de que alguien se atreviera a mirarme de esa manera. Yo estaba sola, furiosa, triste y plenamente resignada a tenerme a mí misma siempre. Yo no tenía a ningún Jack que quisiera darme la puerta para yo dormir mientras él se congelaba, tampoco tenía ningún Henry Rothque quisiera enamorarme todos los días. Mucho menos un Romeo que muriera conmigo. Ahora sabrás, por supuesto, que soy una romántica empedernida sin salvación, pero yo no soy Sakura, que se esconde tras sus libros de algebra mientras vive forzosamente su película drama-romántica. No, yo creía en el amor pero no en el amor para mí. Yo creía en él para observarlo en otras personas y cuando me ilusionaba sólo un poquito, cortaba y me convencía que todas esas historias ya tenían un guion y todo era un maldito montaje. Y James Cameron nunca dirigiría mi película porque yo era una _bruja vacía y narcisista_, o eso, al menos, le diría Suigetsu_._ Yo estaba bien. Yo estaba perfectamente bien teniéndome entre mis cabellos rubios y el reflejo de mi espejo. La chica del espejo era hermosa. Y ella sonreía pero no podía sentir su sonrisa en mi cara. Pero no importaba, lo último que iba a hacer era tenerme a mí misma lástima.

Soy Ino Yamanaka. Tengo dieseis años. Quiero ser modelo de _Vogue_ y salvar soldados moribundos. Amo el amor pero no quiero que me toque. Soy hermosa y odio los genios porque ellos no aprecian la belleza de unos ojos azules y unas hebras doradas larguísimas. Tengo una frustración con mi compañero de estudios, Shikamaru. Quiero creer que siempre lo odiaré porque él nunca me mirará nada más que para decirme "Ino, baja la voz. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza." Se me antoja un perdedor pero secretamente admiro su despreocupación hacía todo. Hablo del sexo como si fuera una experta pero soy una patética virgen porque vivo aterrada del dolor. Y porque de todos modos, Shikamaru es el único hombre que nunca se apasiona por las cosas. Y yo quiero que me trate así, con sutileza y suavidad, como si fuera una de esas nubes en el cielo que él tanto adora, incluso cuando me este haciendo el amor. Pero para mi enojo, yo no soy una mujer tranquila ni sencilla y Shikamaru definitivamente no es un príncipe azul. Él no me despertará con un beso y yo nunca le lavaré la ropa. Tampoco le diré todo lo que él quiere oír y Shikamaru no me soportará toda la vida. Yo no le rogaré nunca y él tampoco se esforzará por mantenerme feliz. Yo soy mucho para él y Shikamaru no es suficiente para mí. Aún así, Ino, la niña que adora juntar flores y hacer que cada una de ellas brille, esa Ino espera que aún así con todas nuestras diferencias todo pueda funcionar. Pero la Ino con dieciséis años que sonríe con los labios rojos, piensa que no hay ni la remota posibilidad. Así que lo sigo odiando, porque quizás algún día pueda creérmelo del todo.

Y es así como llego a ahora, mirando de reojo mi celular mientras Naruto juega en esa máquina donde uno intenta agarrar un muñeco inútilmente. Los ojos le brillan y entorno los ojos pensando que niño es. Pero aún así no me voy porque todos saben que Naruto es contagioso y sólo con estar cerca de él te sientes bien. -Al menos el paisaje en medio del océano es asquerosamente hermoso-. Guardo una sonrisa cuando Naruto le pega un golpe a la máquina y me lo imagino así cuando intenta declarársele a Sakura. En realidad, Naruto nunca ha intentado hacerlo. Me imagino que él mantiene adentro suyo su amor como si fuera lo más preciado que tiene, cuidándolo y cultivándolo como si fuera la misma Sakura, teniéndolo adentro sin más. Supongo que Naruto es tan estúpido que piensa que el muñeco va a levantar la mano a intentar ayudarlo para que lo agarre; es la única razón. Aún así, me parece tan idiotamente tierno que me provoca encerrarlos en un baúl y que sí o sí se saquen toda esa tensión gustativa que se tienen, porque no es sexual o al menos no creo que por parte de Naruto sea eso. De Sakura podría ser, pues la he visto quedársele mirando los pantalones a Naruto embobada como si estuviera imaginando algo. Es _tan_ obvia.

"_Inooooo_, ayúdame, está maquina que se está quedando con todo mi dinero" Yo enarco una ceja elegantemente y suspiro mientras me hago al lado de él. "Es inútil, Naruto. Te quedarás más pobre que un indigente si sigues jugando" él parece no ponerme cuidado y mueve las manos con insistencia. Suspiro y me recuesto al lado de la máquina mientras recuerdo que obviamente estamos hablando de Naruto: él nunca se rinde. Miro mi teléfono de nuevo y ni un mísero mensaje tengo, ni siquiera de Sakura diciéndome lo cerda que soy. Probablemente este chillando mirando alguna película comedia-romanticona o simplemente torturándose con sus recuerdos. Sakura es como Hermione, sólo que definitivamente Sakura es más frívola y egoísta, no tanto como yo, pero intenta verse linda todo el tiempo. Linda e inteligente, como si eso fuera la fórmula secreta para ser feliz. Yo me voy y él grita un "¡_Inoooooo,_ espérame!" y ya me hago una idea del porque Sakura mantiene pegándole –y no es porque le guste lo sado, para nada. Tampoco es porque espera que Naruto la agarre y la bese salvajemente. No… es algo más básico. Como la comida-. Alguna vez se me cruzó por la cabeza follar con Naruto, pero luego me arrepentí, no porque eso heriría a Sakura, sino porque quería conservarlo como ahora: un ligero amigo que alarga mi nombre como si yo fuera su mamá. Y porque la Ino-niña me dice burlonamente que yo fantaseo con que Shikamaru me abra casi con pesar, como a una flor. Yo trato de ignorarla porque es una gran molestia pero ella de alguna manera quiere vencerme, para que así ella pueda salir corriendo, coger a Shikamaru del brazo y decirle "Quiero que te enamores de mí". Ya te digo, es una niñita.

Así que la callo con una dosis de dramas peores que los míos. Me gusta comer palomitas de maíz mientras observo como mi vecina saca a rastras a su esposo en pelotas con una vieja que encarna todo el concepto de vulgar. Me gusta reírme mientras oigo a las chicas llorar en los baños, y caminar con altos tacones y enroscarme el cabello para luego soltármelo como si fueran alas que baten sobre mi cara. No soy fría, sólo que prefiero verle la gracia a todas las tragedias personales, como si de alguna manera eso me hiciera sentir menos miserable porque yo no puedo armar un escándalo porque mi novio me engañó. Es raro, que a mí me guste exagerar y dramatizar todo y no tenga una excusa para poder hacerlo. Entonces miro a la sincera de Tenten caminar a la casa de Neji con un _cupcake _y yo quiero decirle tantas cosas pero está vez es diferente.

Lo es por muchas razones. Empezando que Tenten es una buena chica y eso todos lo saben, comenzando por Neji, a la que le oculta que se folla con su prima todos los días en su casa. Tenten sale de su entrenamiento de futbol a las cinco y se dirige a la casa de Neji con un _brownie _a medio comer, porque ella lo guarda para él y luego a mitad de camino le puede las ganas y lo muerde un poco. Más tarde cuando Hanabi le abre la puerta, le ofrece el otro pedazo de _brownie_ porque de todos modos Neji no se lo va a comer. Y cuando comienza a subir las escaleras, dice "¡Neji, soy yo, Tenten, ya llegué!" avisándole a Hinata que debe pararse rápidamente del cuerpo de su primo y esconderse en su armario con las bragas en su cabeza. Neji se las arregla siempre para acostarse y aparentar que sólo estaba descansando un poco. _Siempre_. Y no es muy difícil, considerando lo estoico que es Neji. Es la hora del descanso, para Tenten, claro. Sé todo esto porque un día fui a visitar a Hinata y por supuesto, no avisé y cuando subí, quise saludar a Neji –una total pérdida de tiempo- y obviamente me quedé pegada al suelo, con la boca abierta y una expresión de "ustedes, pequeños cabrones…" surcándome toda la cara al ver como follaba con Hinata. Yo no pude evitarlo, _no pude_, de verdad y me reí como una loca. Luego lo pensé bien: Están engañando a Tenten. Me llené de indignación y salí casi corriendo, con la obvia intención de decirle a Tenten Pero Hinata salió en solo ropa interior y me agarró del brazo mientras me miraba suplicante. Yo me hice rogar –_obviamente_, ¿qué esperabas, luego?- pero al final acepté escucharla con mi peor cara de odiosa.

Oh, bueno, fue un poco decepcionante. Tenten es una buena chica ¿está bien? Sí, Neji no quería herirla porque ella es la amiga perfecta y una novia agradable para él. Pero no es suficiente como para evitar que Neji deje de darle besos a Hinata bajo las cobijas, casi platónicos, como si tuvieran cinco años. Es algo que llevan de pequeños y que al paso de los años se fue intensificando de furor pero es igual de platónico. Casi como si fuera un cuento de niños pero sin censura y un poquito más frío. Neji no puede. Y Hinata tampoco sería capaz de decirle a su padre que ama a su primo. Tampoco a TenTen. A nadie, porque no es necesario, es algo de ellos, como un ritual diario. Quise ser Cassie y decirle "_secrets hurts" _pero Hinata lo sabía, porque se cogía las manos como si los secretos y las mentiras estuvieran aplastando sus manos. Quería comer palomitas y reírme y gritarle groserías a los raperos y burlarme porque era una total perra, pero no podía tampoco. Tenten es una buena chica, ¿sabes?

Me callé y nunca dije nada. Tenten es feliz, Neji es feliz, Hinata es feliz. Todos son felices pero yo soy la que cargo con las traiciones atrás de mi retina. Yo cargo con sus rabias y tristezas, con sus dudas, porque soy fuerte, soy egocéntrica y _nadie me jode,_ _nadienadienadie_. Y por tal razón HinataNejiTenten confían en mí, porque soy el perfecto cajón para sus secretos. Si hubiera sido Sakura, seguramente todo hubiera sido diferente. Sakura odia los secretos. Yo no, al menos, no siempre. Pero fue aburrido, porque yo me esperaba algo más asqueroso y vil, como que Neji y Hinata estuvieran riéndose como dos serpientes repugnantes, pero no fue así. Casi hasta sentí pesar pero era el colmo, tampoco era para tanto, incluso yo sé que son unos malditos. A veces me provoca decirles palabras hirientes mientras me agitó el cabello bruscamente como si yo fuera la engañada. Pero a Neji realmente no es que le importe mi opinión y Hinata… ella alguna vez quiso a las palabras pero al final se rindió porque no podía quererlas, así que ella tampoco depende de mí excepto para guardarle los secretos.

Qué chasco.

Seguro que ya has olvidado a la Ino que odia que los demás estén felices. La que sonríe pero no siente la piel estirándose. La que utiliza sostenes rojos con una blusa blanca y piensa por un momento mostrar los pechos en el puente para que se arme el peor tráfico de la historia, pero que al final no lo hace porque no tiene las suficientes agallas. La que ama la atención porque quiere sentirse importante. La que ama y odia al mismo tiempo a un tipo flojo y simple con tanta intensidad que a veces siente que los dedos pulgares se le van a doblar. Sólo allí porque Ino concentró todo ese odio y amor en un solo y diminuto lugar para que no llame la atención. Lamentablemente es tan pesado que los dedos ya no lo soportan.

Ino-niña llora y se ríe burlona. Ino-espejo es indiferente. Ino-yo está cansada pero no puede dormir.

No puede olvidar.

(De todos modos yo estoy acostumbrada a tener lo que quiero que esto realmente se está volviendo un fastidio)

Hago una bomba de chicle y Chouji a mi lado me pasa la mano por el cabello aunque él sabe que no me gusta que lo haga. Chouji mastica papas y su mano aún roza superficialmente algunos cabellos delgadísimos que se ven sólo si te acercas demasiado. Pero yo no lo digo nunca nada, porque yo sé que de todas maneras no me hará caso. "Pero ¿cuánto tiempo se demorará Shikamaru? ¿Es que acaso cree que tiene corona?" digo mirando mal mis uñas. Están divinas pero no puedo mirar mal a Chouji porque es pecado hacerlo, digo, es un amor con patas y patatas; el que odie a Chouji seguramente es un zoófilo o alguna mierda así. Él muerde una papa y se hunde de hombros porque decir que Shikamaru se quedó dormido sólo aumentará mi rabia y eso es lo menos que quiere. La bomba se me queda pegada entre los dientes cuando veo llegar a Shikamaru junto con Temari. Me imagino la cara que estoy dando que me provoca reírme de mí misma: tengo mi mejilla izquierda recostada en mi palma izquierda, los parpados medio caídos y la boca detenida en una mueca que claramente iba a ser un mordisco. Shikamaru se sienta como si nada y Temari me mira muy normal. Oh bueno, ella siempre ha sido así. Rápidamente me recompongo y levanto la barbilla airada, "Algunos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que esperarte, Shikamaru". Él suspira pero luego me mira con un brillo en los ojos que yo sé que me va replicar por primera y última vez en el día, "¿De verdad? Tú no estás trabajando y Chouji sólo come papas". Sonrío cínica y quiero decirle _maldito mil veces maldito cómemecómemecómeme, _pero sólo respondo "Realmente no importa, pero la próxima vez follen rapidito que yo no tengo paciencia" No me dolió, pues mis palabras no tenían efecto en mí –si así fuera, sería una estupidez-. Shikamaru frunce el ceño y Temari sólo suspira un poquito cansada. "Nosotros no-" "No me importa, Shikamaru" le corto moviendo despectivamente mi mano. Shikamaru suspira y pasa sus brazos tras su cuello y la cabeza de la pobre Temari se golpea un poco por sus codos.

Yo sé que estas pensando. Eres igual a Sakura. Y no, no odio a Temari y por tal razón no vale la pena hablar de ella. Sé su nombre y que es como una empañada imagen mía: cuando intercambia palabras con Shikamaru nunca levanta la voz. Lo supe cuando los vi charlando sobre el calentamiento global y cigarrillos de menta; algún día follaran y se enamoraran tranquilamente sin ningún interés en hacerlo. Cuando lo pensé se me alivió un poco la carga en los pulgares pero comenzó a dolerme desde el paladar hasta el estomago, entonces decidí callarme porque el oficio de adivina no me queda. Temari es agradable pero definitivamente necesita un buen corte de cabello porque esas puntas me recuerdan a la piña de cabello que tiene Shikamaru –y lo que menos me falta es enamorarme de ella por eso, _muchasgracias_-. Repasamos unas cosas, Shikamaru habla con Chouji sobre comida y Temari lee una novela rusa del cuyo nombre no sé ni pronunciar. Al rato nos vamos, en realidad, yo me voy con Shikamaru porque su casa siempre ha quedado a unas cuadras de la mía.

Es incómodo. Detesto quedarme a solas con Shikamaru en silencio, es como si todo el odio y el amor surgieran y me estiraran la piel como queriendo desvestirme y dejarme en sólo músculos y sangre, totalmente débil y horrible frente a él. Entramos al metro y Shikamaru cierra los ojos mientras se pasa las manos atrás de la cabeza, posiblemente para dormir un poco y evitar la pelea que yo quiero provocar. Cruzo y descruzo las piernas y un viejo barbudo me mira las pantaletas. Pienso que la boca se le está haciendo agua y que los ojos se le están oscureciendo deshaciendo cada vez su piel vieja y seca. Un niño se riega todo el helado encima y su madre lo golpea y luego me mira como si ella fuera mejor que yo. Entorno los ojos y Shikamaru estira su cabeza dejando su cuello totalmente a la vista mía. -_Maldito mil veces maldito cómemecómemecómeme-. _Quiero creer que lo hace de aposta solo para torturarme, pero no puedo porque Shikamaru es demasiado flojo como para intentar molestarme con su maldito cuello que por cierto tiene un pequeño lunar bajo su quijada y me entra unas insoportables ganas de estirarme y lamérselo y romperle la piel con voracidad. Pero no puedo moverme, totalmente helada como si estuviera viendo un asqueroso escorpión. Quiero colocarle las piernas sobre él, besarlo con mucha saliva y que me suba la falda para que el niño me señale mis bragas con mucha inocencia y así el viejo tenga un ataque cardiaco, muriéndose solo y podrido. Pero nada de eso sucede, todo pasa tan rápido por mi mente como el sol que nunca dejamos atrás pero que cada vez se destiñe al pasar los segundos. Shikamaru sigue haciéndose el dormido y yo me quedo de nuevo con tantas ideas atragantándose en mi garganta, lastimando mi carne y mi sanidad mental. Antes de bajarme del metro, me despedí del viejo verde moviendo mis dedos con una mueca más cínica que sonrisa en sí.

Hay un pequeño trayecto solitario antes de llegar a la carretera y así a nuestras casas. Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces me torturé imaginando miles de escenarios para poder declarármele o alguna cursilería así. En realidad en mi imaginación Shikamaru y yo funcionábamos. Así de sencillo. Siempre cuando empezábamos a caminar la valentía me hacía vibrar los huesos pero ya cuando comenzaba a ver las casas, me arrepentía y me decía a mi misma que eso de ser valientes era para estúpidos que quieren morir de la manera más horrorosa. Yo no iba a morir pero mi salud mental quizás. Y comienza ahora. Los dos primeros pasos el silencio me rompe los oídos y a los cuatro pasos estoy recordando películas románticas y luego a las seis quiero golpearlo en la cabeza con mi tacón y a los diez me estoy regañando a mi misma. Pero hay algo diferente hoy. No sé si es que Shikamaru está caminando más despacio de lo normal –y eso es decir mucho- o sí es que ya no siento la piel protegiéndome. Me siento horrible. Estoy siendo horrible. Sólo un cuerpo sangrante y palpitante, horroroso y vivo. Lo empujo con mucha fuerza y él se gira sorprendido, "¡¿y eso por qué rayos fue, Ino?" Yo lo empujo de nuevo y Shikamaru tiene una cara de incrédulo que hace que Ino-niña se ría feliz. En algún momento tendrá que pararme, tendrá que detenerme. Pero luego la idea de que me deje abandonada me aterra: Shikamaru es un cobarde. Antes de que vuelva a caminar, lo jalo de la chamarra y estampo mis labios con los de él. En realidad no era un beso, fue para evitar que se fuera.

Uh, ahora está un poco más impactado, casi lo oigo pensar algo como _¿qué mierda…?_ Pero él sólo pregunta "¿Qué fue eso?" tranquilo y con la lengua visible para mí. "Un beso. Francamente Shikamaru, estoy empezando a dudar de tu inteligencia" le respondo cruzándome de brazos. Shikamaru entorna los ojos y su _maldita lengua _me está empezando a fastidiar la cordura. "No te hagas la tonta. Me refería a por qué _tú _me besaste" Se inclina ligeramente y tiene esa expresión en el rostro que siempre pone cuando quiere ser condescendiente. Yo enarco una ceja y me dirijo a mi casa con el obvio fin de no decirle nada, pero Shikamaru no resultó como yo pensé y en vez de dejarlo pasar, me agarró del antebrazo y me hizo girar. Aprovecho el momento para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez beso, beso de verdad. Shikamaru besa como yo me lo imaginaba: despacio, lento, suave, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo. _Maldito flojo de mierda_, quiero decirle pero que rayos, no es como si fuera a cambiar algo. Shikamaru me aleja y me pregunta de nuevo. "No te lo voy a decir. Pero puedes deducirlo, ya que eres un cerebrito" le respondo con una sonrisilla fastidiosa. Él suspira cansado.

"Me vas a terminar matando, Ino".

No hay la menor duda.

Después todo se solucionó más o menos bien. Sakura se cansó de que Naruto sólo la mirara con devoción y en un arranque impulsivo le rompió los cordones de los pantalones y follaron sobre las escaleras, aunque el pobre de Naruto se quedó con un morado en la espalda a causa de esto. Tenten no avisó está vez cuando subió y las moñas se le cayeron cuando vio a Neji sentado en su cama besando tan superficialmente a Hinata que eso solo logró que le doliera más. Hinata se sintió como una perra y unos días después se escapó con Gaara, el hermano de Temari. Sinceramente, me parece que tiene unos gustos horrorosos pero siempre ha sido un poco rara o eso un día me dijo Naruto como si nada. Shikamaru me abrió como a una flor y me quitó todos los pétalos con desgana y el maldito suelo era terriblemente incómodo, -sí, follamos en el suelo pero no fue porque yo quise sino porque Shikamaru es un maldito flojo que no quiso moverse de allí-. Luego salimos al supermercado y compramos pan y vino blanco.

Ahora está hablando con Chouji sobre un concierto y yo tengo mis piernas sobre la mesa, simplemente porque me da la gana. Se me pasó por la mente bajar mi pie y colocárselo en la entrepierna debajo de la mesa, como en las películas con marihuana y prostitutas, pero al final me arrepentí porque los espaguetis que estoy comiendo están deliciosos como para querer esforzarme en otra cosa.

Ah, ¿no te lo había contado? Chouji es un excelente cocinero.

**;**


End file.
